


Underneath the same sky

by Messy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, autoagressive
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messy/pseuds/Messy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigdy nie mów, że nic dla ciebie nie zrobiłem, jasne, Luke? Chowam każdego dnia blizny, staram się uśmiechać, nie pokazuję problemów, chcę być jak najlepszy dla ciebie. Więc nie mów, do cholery, że nic dla ciebie nie robię.<br/>Albo Michael ma sekrety, a Luke się martwi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath the same sky

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwszy shot z sosami ever i ostatni.

　　 _Je suis rien, je suis personne, J'ai toute ma peine comme royaume_

　　Przekręcony klucz w zamku. Cichy szczęk i już jest sam. Otacza go jedynie ciemność, która potrafi tak wiele wybaczyć i zrozumieć. Czuje jak ciemność ogarnia jego ciało, pochłania go doszczętnie. To pewnego rodzaju szczęście. Ciemność jest jak matka, wybacza i głaszcze po głowie, kiedy zrobisz coś źle. Wszystkie granice i ostre krawędzie stają się delikatne, miękkie. W ciemności wszyscy są równi, a Michael kochał ciemność.

　　Nawet jeśli to pozorna ciemność. Bo wystarczy moment, a w pokoju rozbłyskuje światło i już nie da się wszystkiego ukryć. Nie można ukryć porozrzucanych ubrań na podłodze, układających się w niezidentyfikowane wzory. Gdzieś pomiędzy dwoma parami spodni, walają się przesiąknięte potem oraz dymem papierosowym tank-topy. To wszystko w ciemności było niczym, teraz w blasku żarówki jest wyciągnięte na pierwszy plan. Stan jego podłogi mówi jaki jest, ocenia go. A on nienawidzi oceniania po pozorach.

　　Pod pozorami możemy wszystko ukryć.

　　Wzdycha, kierując się w stronę wielkiego łóżka, którego połowę zajmowała reszta ubrań i jego ukochana gitara akustyczna na której zwykł grywać kiedy nie mógł w nocy spać. On jest raczej sową, odkąd pamięta jego dniem była noc, za to cały boży dzień mógłby spędzić na wylegiwaniu się w łóżku. Niewiele myśląc kładzie się na miękkim materacu, patrząc się w sufit. Jest bardzo zmęczony, wręcz czuje jak bardzo wszystkie jego mięśnie bolą po występie. Ciągłe skakanie, wydurnianie się na scenie może później dawać w kość.

　　Słyszy ciche głosy na korytarzu. Rozmowa dwójki mężczyzn przeplata się z zapachem hotelu, który jest na tyle charakterystyczny, że nie da się go nie poczuć. Jeden jest wyraźnie zdenerwowany, drugi natomiast odgrywa rolę tego, który ma za zdanie uspokoić swojego rozmówcę.

　　- Mówię ci, Ash, z nim ostatnio coś się dziwnego dzieje - niemalże krzyczy pierwszy głos. Mike wytęża słuch, wiedząc, że dwójka przyjaciół z zespołu mówi właśnie o nim. A cóż, zdanie chłopaka, który jest najwyraźniej zdenerwowany, bardzo się dla niego liczy. Skrycie, jego zdanie liczy się dla niego najbardziej. Nikt nie ma na niego takiego wpływu. Nikt jak Luke Hemmings.

　　- Luke, nie przesadzasz aby trochę? - Ashton próbuje uspokoić Luka, chociaż po walnięciu w drzwi, które znajdują się naprzeciw jego własnych, Mike wnioskuje, że te to wszystko kończy się jedynie na próbach. Dość nieudanych i kulawych.

　　- Cholera, czy ty i Cal jesteście naprawdę takimi ignorantami, że nie widzicie, że on nie jest tym samym Michaelem! No do kurwy nędzy - warczy, ponownie uderzając pięścią w drzwi. Mike w pewnym sensie czuje się winny temu, że Luke się tak zachowuje. Martwi się. Chociaż według rozumowania Michaela - niepotrzebnie. Wychodzi z założenia, że to jego życie i nikt nie powinien mieć w nie żadnej ingerencji. No może nie do końca tak było, bo Luke, nawet nieświadomie, miał naprawdę wielki udział w jego życiu. Podświadomie Michael robił wszystko by Luke go zauważył, podziwiał, był dumny i kochał.

　　Um, tak, kochał. To skomplikowane.

　　Tak bardzo skomplikowane, że Mike nawet nie wie w którym momencie po jego policzkach zaczynają lecieć pierwsze łzy. Ma tę świadomość, że to uczucie skomplikowało całe jego życie. Naprawdę całe.

　　To trochę ssie, ale tak właśnie jest.

　　Michael Clifford jest zakochany w koledze z zespołu.

　　A to komplikuje wszystko co może skomplikować.

　　- Luke, myślę po prostu, że Mike jest już zmęczony. Co prawda robimy jedynie za support dla chłopaków, ale to nadal jest męczące. A to on zawsze najwięcej lata po scenie, więc nie dziw się, że chce odpoczynku - mówi łagodnie Ashton, a Mike ma ochotę się śmiać. To przerażające jak bardzo niektórzy ludzie są ślepi.

　　- Pieprzony ignorant - spluwa.

　　- Luke...

　　- Błagam, nie mam ochoty kolejny raz słuchać tego, że z nim wszystko jest jak w najlepszym porządku. - Potem jedyne co dało się usłyszeć to trzask drzwi i cisza na korytarzu.

　　　***

　　　 _Fear of the dark, fear of the dark I have a phobia that someone's always there_

　　Michael kocha noc. Pozwala mu na upust wszystkich emocji jakie zbierają się w nim przez cały dzień. Może sobie w spokoju usiąść na parapecie wraz z gitarą i grać jakąś przypadkową melodię. To go uspokaja i powoduje, że chociaż na moment zapomina o tym, że Luke go nie kocha i kochać nie będzie. Może blondyn nie był do końca hetero, może miał swoje gejowskie zagrywki, ale to nadal wszystko było jedynie zabawą, podjudzeniem fanek, żeby wybiły sobie z głowy fakt, że chłopak na nie spojrzy w inny sposób.

　　Michael jedynie chce, żeby Luke na niego patrzył w taki inny, bardziej osobliwy sposób. Naprawdę to jedyne czego chce.

　　Chce odrobiny szczęścia, które może jedynie dać mu Luke.

　　Cóż, marzenia.

　　Utopijne marzenia.

　　Gdy tak patrzy się w gwiazdy, a jego palce suną po gryfie gitary, słyszy jak ktoś cicho puka do jego drzwi. Nie przestając grać, schodzi z parapetu, kierując się w stronę drzwi. Jedynie na moment dźwięki gitary przestają być słyszalne, a jedynym dźwiękiem jest szczęk zamka. Potem znowu ciemną przestrzeń pokoju zapełnia melodia. W drzwiach stoi jego muza. Zdecydowanie Luke Hemmings jest jego muzą. Blond włosy stawiane do góry, kolczyk w wardze, przeszywające niebieskie oczy oraz niebotycznie długie nogi składają się na jego jedyną, żywą oraz niepowtarzalną muzę.

　　Luke jest idealny.

　　- Um, grasz sobie tylko, tak? - Michael robi wielkie oczy. W życiu nie słyszał żeby Luke mówił do niego takim tonem. Tonem jakby się czegoś bał, jakby się czegoś obawiał. Takim kruchym.

　　- Um, jak widać? - Tak cholernie niezręcznie jest w tym momencie. Dawno nie było między nimi tak gęsto jak teraz. Gdyby atmosfera wokół nich była materią, dałoby się ją kroić nożem i podawać na przystawkę.

　　- Ja.. - Michael ma ochotę uderzyć go w twarz, a potem pocałować na przeprosiny. Nie ma pojęcia co tu robi, dlaczego przyszedł tutaj i czemu tak na niego patrzy kiedy on uderza rytmicznie w struny, co jakiś czas zmieniając palce na gryfie.

　　- Ty? - Ta rozmowa naprawdę prowadzi do donikąd i powoduje jeszcze większą niezręczność, myśli Mike.

　　- Ja... Bardzo ładnie grasz. - Fioletowowłosy wytrzeszcza oczy. To stwierdzenie jedynie potwierdziło to, że ta rozmowa jest bez żadnego celu.

　　- To wszystko? Luke, po co przyszedłeś tak naprawdę? Słyszałeś milion razy i jeden jak gram na gitarze - mówi, nie przerywając grania. Wpatruje się uparcie w oczy Luka, ale ten prawdopodobnie tego nie widzi, bo Mike nadal jest ukryty w ciemnościach swojego pokoju.

　　- Um, ja sam nie wiem po co tu przyszedłem. Myślę, znaczy tak sądzę, było mi smutno? Tak, to chyba to - mruczy pod nosem, a Mike automatycznie przestaje uderzać w struny.

　　- Więc, może wjedziesz?

　　- Mogę? - pyta jakby nie wiedział czy ma wstęp do pokoju chłopaka z fioletowymi włosami.

　　- Jasne, wejdź, tylko zamknij drzwi - mówi by ponownie zacząć grać na gitarze. Udaje się w kierunku parapetu by na nim ponownie usiąść i podziwiać widok za oknem.

　　- Mikey? - słyszy głos gdzieś mniej więcej z okolic łóżka. Wzdryga na dźwięk zdrobnienia. Tak dawno nie padało z jego ust. To naprawdę miłe. Kocha ten dźwięk w jego ustach.

　　- Tak, Lukey?

　　- Dzieje się coś? - Michael jakby sobie nic z tego nie robiąc, dalej gra na gitarze. Naprawdę on się martwi, myśli. - Mike ostatnio jesteś...

　　- No jaki jestem, Hemmings, wyduś to. - Nawet nie wie czemu tak reaguje. Czemu wyzwala to w nim takie emocje. Przecież Luke niczego nie miał prawa zauważyć. Poza domysłami o złym stanie starszego.

　　- Nie jesteś sobą ostatnio. Non stop się zamykasz w pokoju, nie chcesz z nami do klubów chodzić. Wszyscy widzą cię jedynie na próbach i chwilę przed występem. Kiedy ostatnio poszedłeś się z nami bawić?

　　Wzdycha i przewraca oczami. Dobrze, że jest ciemno to przynajmniej Luke nie ma świadomości jakie odczucia to w nim wywołuje: - Nie pomyślałeś, że nie mam ochoty?

　　- Kiedyś na to miałeś...

　　- Dobrego czasu użyłeś, Lukey. Czasu przeszłego.

　　- Czemu mnie odpychasz i nie dajesz sobie pomóc.

　　Wzdycha i przestaje grać, zaciskając dłonie w pięści: - Bo to moje sprawy i moje poronione problemy, a teraz wolałbym, abyś wyszedł. Naprawdę. Wyjdź, Luke, tak będzie lepiej.

　　Nie, błagam, zostań i mnie przytul, tak bardzo tego pragnę, myśli.

　　Wychodzi.

　　Znowu jest tylko on i ciemność.

　　***

　　 _Nie naprawię się, choć tak bardzo chcę, w lustrze raz pękniętym ciężko przejrzeć się_

　　Wie, że nie powinien pić i jednocześnie wchodzić na Twittera.

　　Wie, że nie powinien robić wielu rzeczy, które kiedykolwiek zrobił.

　　Ale chuj, i tak to robi.

　　Kolejna butelka po piwie wala się po podłodze pokoju hotelowego. Zatacza półkole, by jednocześnie wylać odrobinę trunku na dębowe panele. To jakaś abstrakcja, myśli, moje życie jest abstrakcją jak ten wzór na podłodze.

　　Kolejne czytanie tweetów z których wylewają się słowa pełne nienawiści. Czasami zastanawia się dlaczego ci ludzie tak bardzo go nienawidzą. Co on im takiego zrobił?

　　Najczęstszą odpowiedzią na takie pytanie jest dość prosta i niekoniecznie wyjaśniająca wszystko: Po prostu żyjesz.

　　Takie momenty są najgorsze.

　　Pijany ale nie do tego stopnia, żeby się zataczać czy nie kontaktować. Również nie do tego stopnia, żeby nie być świadomym kilku rzeczy. Zamyka z cichym hukiem klapę laptopa i podkula nogi. Nie chce płakać. Nie powinien płakać przez obcych mu ludzi. Ale podobno ci obcy nie mają powodów by kłamać więc mówią prawdę.

　　Nie wie dokładnie kiedy jego nogi zsuwają się z łóżka i prowadzą go do łazienki. To jest moment, kiedy w pomieszczeniu rozbłyskuje się światło a chwiejące się od płaczu ciało wtacza się do pomieszczenia. To jest prawdopodobnie chwila kiedy drżące dłonie otwierają szufladkę w której znajdują się żyletki.

　　I prawdopodobnie zsunięcie obcisłych rurek na podłogę jest najszybsze.

　　Jego oddech jest urywany i płytki, przeplatany czkaniem. Przygląda się, na tyle na ile mu pozwala na to załzawione wzrok, swoim poharatanym udom. Są całe w bliznach, ranach od przypaleń. Są płótnem na którym namalował swoje cierpienie i żal do świata.

　　Przez moment zastanawia się gdzie przyłożyć chłodny metal. Już tak bardzo niewiele miejsca pozostało. To jest ułamek sekundy kiedy ostrze przejeżdża po poranionej skórze.

　　Cichy krzyk wydobywa się z jego ust. Nie może być za głośny, bo wszyscy usłyszą, a naprawdę nie ma ochoty na kolejne rozmowy z Lukiem. Luke żyje w błogiej nieświadomości i niech tak pozostanie. Dla dobra ogółu, dla dobra Michaela.

　　Przejeżdża po raz kolejny po skórze, a raczej po czymś co skórą było kiedyś. Jego uda to jedna, wielka czerwonobordowa plama złożona z wielu ran. To jedynie pokazuje jak bardzo Michael jest zdesperowany by cokolwiek poczuć. Cokolwiek. Bo jeśli poczuje cokolwiek to oznacza, że nadal jest człowiekiem. Że to nie jest żadna imitacja, że to nadal jest życie. Mimo, że jest gówniane i pełne cholernego nieszczęścia to nadal nim jest.

　　Krzywi się na każdą nową ranę. Czyli jednak coś czuję, myśli, jednak coś z człowieka we mnie zostało.

　　Luke nie byłby zachwycony, mówi jedna z jego połów.

　　Luka to nie obchodzi, warczy druga.

　　***

　　 _Oh, you’re in my veins, and I cannot get you out_

　　Michael kocha występować.

　　Prawdopodobnie najbardziej się cieszy kiedy może wyjść na scenę i zwyczajnie poczuć energię tych wszystkich ludzi zgromadzonych specjalnie dla nich. Którzy wraz z nim będą śpiewać jego wersy i w pewnym, dla niego irracjonalnym znaczeniu, będą się nim zachwycać.

　　Jak spojrzeć na nagrania z koncertów to zawsze Michael był tym który najwięcej skacze, najwięcej się rusza i najbardziej rzuca się w oczy. I tak teraz chciałby funkcjonować. Chciałby być normalnym człowiekiem dla tych wszystkich zgromadzonych ludzi tutaj...

　　Ale w pewnym sensie jest odrzutkiem. Jest tym dziwakiem , który non stop zmienia włosy. Ktoś sobie może pomyśleć, że jest niestabilny emocjonalnie czy coś. Na pewno tak powie przyszły psycholog, który zrobiłby sobie z niego królika doświadczalnego. Ale może coś w tym jest. Może faktycznie ma coś z głową, że nie umie zdecydować się na jeden kolor.

　　Albo jest szalony.

　　W sumie Michael Clifford jest w pewnym sensie szalony. W końcu dokonuje takich a nie innych czynów by cokolwiek poczuć. Czy to robi z niego szaleńca? Pewnie w jakimś stopniu tak.

　　I to nie jest dobre.

　　Ale co zrobisz, nic nie zrobisz, po prostu niektórzy już tak mają, że nie umieją radzić sobie z problemami inaczej niż karząc się żyletkami lub innymi ostrymi narzędziami. Nie można ich za to winić. To ich sposób. Nie ważne jak bardzo jest zły. Jest po prostu ich. I trzeba to zostawić w spokoju. Bo jak będzie się chciało na siłę wymusić w nich zmianę - oni jeszcze bardziej z nami, z ludźmi którzy chcą im w jakiś tam sposób pomóc. Nikt nie pokona ich demonów, jeśli oni sami nie będą chcieli.

　　Każdy ma swój rozum, każdy ma swój sposób.

　　Michael Clifford też.

　　Ale nikt nie powiedział, że jest on dobry.

　　I teraz znowu stoi na scenie przed tysiącami ludzi, gra piosenki, których jest współautorem i naprawdę chce się cieszyć. Chce, ale coś go powstrzymuje. To uczucie, że to szczęście jest tylko na pokaz. Że w głębi duszy nienawidzi. Nie tylko siebie, całego świata! Ale w tym wariactwie jakie go ogarnia, jest nadzieja. Nadzieja ma kolor niebieski, ma kolczyk w wardze, blond włosy i niebotycznie długie nogi. To jest jego nadzieja, ale ona gaśnie z każdym momentem, bo Michael zdaje sobie sprawę, że to wszystko prowadzi donikąd. Że miłość do Luka prowadzi go na skraj wyczerpania.

　　Ale stara się dla niego.

　　Mimo, że nijak mu wychodzi.

　　I wtedy skacze. Skacze tak jak zawsze, zmieniając akord, chcąc pokazać energię jaka w nim drzemie. I wtedy kiedy skacze, kiedy jest już w powietrzu czuje to. Czuje ból, który rozprzestrzenia się po jego ciele. To przypomina źle wykonaną akupunkturę. Jakby ktoś zamiast tych małych igiełek wbijał mu gwoździe. Czuje jak zasklepione rany na jego udach rozrywają się. Agonia jaka pojawia się na jego jego twarzy jest przerażająca i zdaje sobie sprawę że każdy ją widzi. Po arenie przechodzi wielki krzyk ludzi, którzy patrzą na jego twarz. I te cholerne telebimy muszą akurat na mnie być skierowane?, myśli. Wszystko wydaje się zastygnąć w miejscu. Słyszy jak perkusja przestaje grać i prawdopodobnie Ash patrzy się na niego z przerażaniem. Tak wielkim, że nie zauważa jak wypada mu jedna z pałeczek. I ten dźwięk, ten dźwięk odbijającego się drewna po scenie zdaje się być najgłośniejszym w całej arenie. Michael nie chce tego robić, bo wie, że zaboli, ale już ustaliliśmy, że jest pewnego rodzaju masochistą, przenosi swój wzrok na swoją nadzieję. Ból i konsternacja to emocje jakie zawładnęły właścicielem niebieskich oczu. I Mike nie umie na to patrzeć. Nie chce, nie umie, nie. Po prostu nie.

　　I to jest ten moment, kiedy decyduje się na ucieczkę. Nie fizyczną, ale mentalną. Bo nikt nie może się dowiedzieć o sekrecie jaki chowa pod materiałem swoich jeansów.

　　- Widzicie? Tak to jest jak się zniweluje drobne skręcenie kostki - śmieje się do mikrofonu i modli się, żeby nikt nie wziął tego za blef - No to jak, kto czeka na kolejną piosenkę? Ta piosenka to cover Barbie Girl, raz, dwa, trzy!

　　I teraz Michael ma nadzieję, że jego nadzieja nic nie podejrzewa.

　　Ale nie wie jeszcze jak bardzo się myli.

　　***

_I am longing for your poison_

　　Jest wieczór, dość spokojny, zwyczajny wieczór hotelowy, kiedy do pokoju Michaela wpada Luke. Jego włosy są potargane, a oczy błyszczą w furii. Są też czerwone, a na policzkach są ślady po łzach.

　　Tak, zdecydowanie ten wieczór jest zwyczajny.

　　- Co ty do cholery sobie wyobrażasz? No mów! Mów! - krzyczy jak opętany. Znowu na jego policzkach formują się łzy, a Michael nie wie czy to są łzy złości, smutku czy czegokolwiek innego.

　　- Nie krzycz na mnie, Luke - mówi cicho, nie patrząc się na przyjaciela.

　　- Mam nie krzyczeć? Jak mam kurwa nie krzyczeć? Mój najlepszy przyjaciel robi sobie krzywdę i ja mam nie krzyczeć?

　　- Proszę.

　　- Ty prosisz? Ty prosisz? A czy ty kiedykolwiek zrobiłeś coś dla mnie, żebyś teraz mógł mnie o coś prosić? - syczy Luke, ciągnąc się za włosy.

I to jest to, to jest moment kiedy wszystko przybiera na sile. To jest czynnik zapalający. To są słowa, które przelały falę goryczy i smutku: - Nigdy nie mów, że nic dla ciebie nie zrobiłem, jasne, Luke? Chowam każdego dnia blizny, staram się uśmiechać, nie pokazuję problemów, chcę być jak najlepszy dla ciebie. Więc nie mów, do cholery, że nic dla ciebie nie robię.

　　- Ale... Dla mnie?

　　- Tak, kurwa, dla ciebie. Wszystko jest kurwa dla ciebie. Zawsze było dla ciebie - wciąga gwałtownie powietrze, jest mu teraz naprawdę wszystko jedno - Dla ciebie, bo cię kurwa kocham.

　　I zapada cisza. Cisza tak ciężka i niezręczna. Ogarnia ich całych. Michael czuje jak jego ciało sztywnieje. Mija sekunda, potem dwie i pięć, a Luke nadal nic nie mówi. Jedynie patrzy się na Michaela ze strachem w oczach, ale czymś jeszcze. To jakby, um, troska? Nie wie tego na pewno. Może mu się wydawać.

　　Może mu się jedynie wydaje, ale kilka chwil później czuje chłodne dłonie na swoim karku, a suche i słone usta na swoich. To trochę nierealne i pełne sprzeczności. Bo nigdy by nie pomyślał, nigdy by nie sądził, że ten właśnie człowiek. Przyjaciel z zespołu, obiekt wielu westchnień będzie stał w jego pokoju hotelowym i zwyczajnie będzie przyciskać swoje usta do tych jego.

　　Michael nie wie co nim kieruje, ale odpycha. Odpycha swoją nadzieję, miłość i swoje serce na bok. Odpycha Luka.

　　- Nie, proszę, nie.

　　Luke marszczy brwi, nie wiedząc o co chodzi: - Ale, dlaczego?

　　- Proszę nie łam mi serca, bo ono i tak jest już w kawałkach.

　　***

_Oh, he's under my skin_

　　I znowu wszystko wraca do punktu wyjścia. Znowu jest tym beznadziejnym człowiekiem, który pragnie śmierci.

　　I dlatego znowu tu jest, znowu siedzi na płytkach hotelowej łazienki. Znowu na w dłoniach żyletkę, znowu się tnie. Ale tym razem tak, żeby poczuć ostatni raz. Tak, żeby nikt go nie ocalił. Żeby w końcu mógł odejść.

　　I kiedy widzi jak z nadgarstków leci co raz szybciej krew, a jego ciało powoli osuwa się na zimną podłogę, słyszy trzask, przekleństwa i ryk oraz płacz. Potem jedynie czuje jak ktoś zaciska na jego dłoniach swoje, krzycząc: Kretynie, nie gap się tylko dzwoń po karetkę, on nie może, kurwa, umrzeć.

　　- Michael? Mike? Mikey, słyszysz mnie? Kochanie, błagam otwórz oczy, nie zasypiaj. Błagam, nie możesz mnie zostawić - głos, który to niego mówi przerywany jest przez czknięcia spowodowane płaczem.

　　- Hej, Lukey - szepcze cicho - czego beczysz?

　　- Bo chciałeś umrzeć, chciałeś mnie zostawić, nie myślałeś o mnie.

　　Mike kręci głową, chociaż to jedynie powoduje, że bardziej chce oddać się ciemności jaka powoli go ogarnia: - Właśnie myśli o tobie spowodowały tę sytuację.

　　- Ale...

　　Potem była już tylko ciemność i syreny.

　　***

_I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life_

　　Pik, pik, pik, pik.

　　- Chłopaki, jego serce zaczęło bić! Doktorze, doktorze! Michael do nas wrócił!

　　A tak bardzo się starałem nie wrócić, myśli, masz jednak coś w sobie, Luke, nie pozwalasz mi całkowicie odejść.

　　***

_I'm trying to find the words to say. I wish I was, I wish I was beside you._

　　- Pić - chrypie chłopak o fioletowych włosach, budząc chłopaka, śpiącego przy jego łóżku. To dość uroczy widok. Luke zasnął w pozycji siedzącej, a w trakcie snu jego ciało chciało widać innej pozycji, także w ten oto sposób pół-siedział, pół-leżał na szpitalnym łóżku Michaela.

　　- Co? A tak, wody, już przynoszę - mówi zaspanym głosem, wstając jak najszybciej z jego posłania i udaje się na korytarz. Nie mija chwila a wraca z plastikowym kubkiem wody mineralnej. - Proszę.

　　- Dziękuję - odbierając kubek, mimowolnie ich palce się spotykają, a na twarzy Michaela tworzy się rumieniec. - Długo tu siedziałeś? Właściwie, która godzina?

　　- Nie wiem, nie wiem jak długo, bo zasnąłem. Ty tak spałeś, więc i mi się zachciało. Godzina, um, już sprawdzam. Och, trzecia w nocy - drapie się po głowie, patrząc na wyświetlacz swojego iPhone’a.

　　- To się chyba zasiedziałeś - uśmiecha się krzywo. Ale nie chciał, żeby tak wyszło. Chciał normalnie, a wszyło jak zwykle.

　　- Um, tak, tak właśnie. Powinieneś odpoczywać, nie będę przeszkadzał, czy coś.

　　- Hej, Lukey, nie idź - charczy.

　　- Ale...

　　- Zostań, proszę, musimy chyba porozmawiać - szepcze, patrząc się z nadzieją na chłopaka stojącego obok łóżka.

　　Luke wzdycha, ale siada na krzesełku obok Michaela: - Tak, też tak sądzę. Ale nadal jest trzecia nad ranem...

　　- Kocham cię, wiesz to, bo ci powiedziałem...

　　- Um, Michael..

　　- Ja rozumiem, że ty nie czujesz tego samego. Chociaż bardzo bym chciał, ale nie mogę zmusić cię do tego, żebyś mnie kochał. W końcu jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, co prawda mnie pocałowałeś, spałeś często w jednym łóżku i robiłeś wiele rzeczy, które mnie w tobie rozkochiwały - szepcze, powstrzymując łzy - ale wiem, że nie jestem tym czego szukasz.

　　Luke wywraca oczami, patrząc na chłopaka: - Jesteś idiotą, bo nie zorientowałeś się, że ta cała bliskość to wszystko po to, żeby jakoś ci pokazać, że coś do ciebie czuję. Ale widać było za słabo. A potem cię pocałowałem, a ty kazałeś mi wyjść, bo nie chcesz mieć złamanego serca. Ale tym samym spowodowałeś, że to ja miałem złamane, bo nie dałeś mi dojść do słowa. Bez tego wszystkiego, nie leżałbyś tutaj. Ale może twoja próba samobójcza właśnie otworzyła nam oczy. Może była potrzebna, bym powiedział ci co czuję. Kocham cię, Michaelu Gordonie Cliffordzie - kończy z lekką zadyszką. Chyba zapomniał oddychać.

　　- Cholera, chyba rodzę - krzyczy Mike.

　　- Co kurwa?

　　- Żarcik, chciałem zobaczyć twoją minę. I tak, ja też cię kocham Luku Robercie Hemmingsie.

　　***

_**I'm a warrior, I'm stronger than I've ever been** _

_Michael był typem osoby, która nie wierzyła w to, że spotka ją kiedykolwiek szczęście. Nie sądziła, że znajdzie miłość tam gdzie chciała. Nie sądziła, że los będzie dla niej tak łaskawy._

_Po prostu nie wierzyła w siebie i swoje możliwości._

_Ale wystarczyła jedna osoba, żeby to zmienić. I udało jej się._

_Michael miał przy sobie swoją definicję szczęścia._

_I to było dobre._

Edit:

_Cytaty piosenek użyte w shocie:_

Indila  _S.O.S_

Iron Maiden  _Fear of the dark_

Honorata Skarbek  _Naga_

Andrew Bell  _In my veins_

Lykke Li  _Gunshot_

Alexz Johnson  _Skin_

Dr Dre, Eminem feat. Skylar Grey  _I need a doctor_

5 Second of Summer  _Beside you (przewodnia, w pewnym sensie, piosenka tego shota)_

Demi Lovato  _Warrior_

 


End file.
